Leoglas's Diary My Secret Valentine!
by HanaHeart
Summary: AUSlashLegolas gets a mysterious Valentine gift from a secret admirer! COMPLETED


OK, this fic is an early Valentine gift…since I will not be here during it…

I'm going into a vacation to Dubai ^__^ I can't wait for it!

So, I'll try to update Reasons before I go but u see, Cheysuli is having some troubles editing chpt 7 *giggles* I think I made too long…I promise, I'll post it as soon as I get it!

Anyways, this fic is  set in our modern days….all LOTR are in Rivendell high school and all are at the same age…

The plot taken from Archie Comics…a story with the same title, except instead of Legolas was Betty's…

Oh, by the way, this fic is not edited…so sorry for the spell and grammar mistakes…

~~~~***~~~~

Legolas' diary….

My Secret Valentine!

~~~~***~~~~

Dear diary…

Today, being Valentine's Day and Arwen, my best friend, was bragging again!

_"It's so distressing to be the object of so many affections!" she whined as we made our way to Rivendell's high school._

_"Especially, when you can't stand any of them!" I chuckled softly._

 She likes to compare the number of cards we'll each receive…

_"I'm sure you'll receive at least one today, from some nice boy or girl, Legolas dear!" she said, annoyance was clearly in her tone._

_"Like Aragorn perhaps?" I joked. "Or is that too much to ask for?"_

However, we both got a big surprise when I opened my locker this morning…

_"WHA…?" I exclaimed as dozens of heart-shaped balloons, red roses and love letters that fell on the ground from my locker._

_"Good heavens!" Arwen exclaimed. "Where did all that come from?"_

_"I don't know," I replied as I collected the fallen stuff from the ground. "Wait, here are some cards!" I said, showing her heart-shaped cards._

_"Did 'whoever-it-is' bother to sign them?" she asked angrily._

_"They are all signed 'Happy Valentine's Day, with love, your secret admirer!'" I replied, wondering what the cause of her annoyance was anyway._

_"'Secret Admirer'? Let me see those!" she exclaimed, grabbing the card from my hand and examining it carefully. "Hmmp, at least it isn't Aragorn's handwriting!"_

_//No,// I thought sadly. //But it does look familiar!//_

_"Who do you suppose it is?" I asked as I shoved all the stuff into my locker again._

_"Oh," she said coolly. "Some poor, drab shy hobbit, like Sam probably!"_

_"How do you know?" I asked, as we walked to our classes. "It could be a good-looking elf like one of the twins or a sweet, nice elf like Haldir!" I said dreamily._

_"Dear Legolas, they are not your type!" she shrugged._

_"Come on, Arwen," I said proudly. "You're just jealous! You don't have a secret admirer!"_

_"With a good reason too!" she said, running her hand through her long dark hair. "I'm so wonderful; they can't keep secret about it!"_

_//The nerve of that elf!// my mind screamed. "Neither can you obviously!" I said under my breath as I parted with her._

School may have started, but I still had some serious sleuthing to do!

_//Now,// I thought during Lord Glorfindel's class. //Whose handwriting is this? And why does it look so familiar?// I spend nearly the whole period thinking of this, until Lord Glorfindel passed to us our last week exam papers. //AH-HA, I know! The test papers Lord Glorfindel had me help grade…This was written by Frodo Baggins!//_

Therefore, after class, I tracked him down and got straight to the point!

_"All right, Frodo!" I said. "Why'd you pretend to be my secret admirer?"_

_"I signed the cards, but it's not me, Legolas." He admitted. "Not that I don't admire you…Boromir asked me to help put all the stuff in your locker and sign all the cards!"_

_"Boromir!" I exclaimed in surprise._

So, the trail led to Boromir…whom I confront at lunch…

_"Duh," Boromir shrugged coolly. "Well, I asked Frodo to help me because I don't write so nice. But it was Sam who gave me all the stuff to put in the locker!"_

_"Sam!" I exclaimed. //Good heavens! Maybe Arwen was right after all! She suggested Sam in the first place! But I have never encouraged the little hobbit!!//_

Luckily, Sam was in my next class after lunch…and so…

_"Psst!" I whispered to Sam so Gandalf doesn't hear me. "Thanks for the lovely thought…but why?"_

_"Because Pippin gave me the money to but it for you!" the little hobbit said shyly._

_ "PIPPIN!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat._

_"Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf looked at me angrily. "I don't remember Mr. Took's name is in the history book you are supposed to be reading!"_

_"Sorry, Sir," I said, sitting back._

_//To think the trail had ended here in pippin's arms?!!// I thought. //But why? I encouraged HIM even less than I encouraged Sam!//_

There was nothing to do but follow through…

_"Oh, Pippin," I sang coquettishly when I found him in the cafeteria eating as usual. "May I speak with you for a moment please?"_

_"So who's stopping you?" he said, not talking his eyes from his plate._

He was certainly a cool hobbit! But I soon settled that!

_"Nice of you to remember me," I said as I warped my arms around him, planting kisses on his already food-full cheeks. "My sweet secret admirer!"_

_"H-HUH?" he yelled, struggling  to free himself from my tight embrace. "Who said anything about…I never…it's all A LIE!"_

_"Hah!" I cooed, releasing the hobbit. "I got that from Frodo, who got it from Boromir, who got it from Sam, who said that you supplied the money for it!"_

_"Maybe so," he said. "But it wasn't my money!"_

_"Oh?" I said cutely, patting my golden eyelashes. "And just whose money was it?" I asked, pressing my body against him once more._

_"I'll never talk!" he said stubbornly. "You'll never get it out of me! It'll remain secret until the day I die!"_

_"Okay!" I said, pulling myself away, and turning around. "But you'll never get any more chocolate chip cookies from me! EVER!"_

_"NO!" Pippin was under my feet in a matter of seconds. "Please Legolas! It was Aragorn!" he finally confessed._

Somehow, I knew it all along, dear dairy!

_"Oh, Aragorn!" I whispered as we both kissed. "You've made this the best Valentine's Day yet! You're secret is so safe with me!"_

_"Who cares!" My Aragorn whispered back as he pulled me into another passionate kiss._

Arwen never found out…In fact, she ever suspects I did it myself!

_"Probably just for the attention!" she said in annoyance as I sighed, remembering my kiss with my beloved Aragorn!_

_"I surely like the kind I DID get!" I giggled as I kept daydreaming about  my handsome secret admirer!_

The End

A/N: Hope you like it! And happy Valentine's Day…


End file.
